


I'm A Hazard To Myself

by CMQ31



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akaashi and Semi are cousins, Angst, Asexuality, Attempted Murder, Confused Semi, Cute Bokuto, Dancing, Depression, Dorkiness, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Hurt Tendou, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, One Night Stands, Promiscuity, Promiscuous Semi, Sexual Humor, Slow Build, Smut, Social Anxiety, Swearing, Trust Issues, Violence, but i had this planned since the beginning so, cute Akaashi, im sorry, it's no one important so relax, well this took a dark turn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMQ31/pseuds/CMQ31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi Eita does not develop feelings for the people he's hooked up with. Though things took quite a turn for him after meeting a certain Tendou Satori. For him and everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Don't Have To Talk

**Author's Note:**

> i got my friend to write the smut scene part, so check out her works on http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanderhyde/works
> 
> but eventually i will write my own smut scene in the next chapter
> 
> please save me. 
> 
> Inspired by We Don't Have To Dance 
> 
> I don't like writing angry and emo Semi that much but yeah he's like this because there's angst *shrugs*

The smell of vodka filled the air. The young man, Semi Eita, stares directly at a certain tall purple - or was it red? - haired man standing across him. He was glancing down at his drink and his gaze would sometimes land on Semi. That man is intriguing, Semi thinks.

The music has been turned louder than the previous one, he could feel the bass blaring through the room and the beat thumping loud; he could feel the vibrations in his body, causing a slight feeling of excitement rushing through his body. This wasn't a party song, but one can definitely dance to this. Semi recognizes this as an American song.

 

_'Record scratch; Steve Miller Band. Tattooed necks and tattooed hands. Oh, how don't you drown in a rain storm?"_

 

He looks around; no one else was staring at this man. He would be his prey tonight.

Also, his cousin is nowhere to be seen.

Semi raises a brow at the tall man; he shoots a small smile back. Semi felt himself smirking when the other man swallows as he stares at him. With a flutter of his eyelashes, the other man was officially wrapped around his finger.

He advances toward him.

The tall man froze.

Semi grabs the collar of his shirt, making him lean down and for Semi to breathe down his neck. He felt the man shiver. 

"I know you've been staring at me. Are you down for that?" Semi asks him.

The man regained his composure, "the question is, are _you_ down for it? Not a lot of people can handle me."

Their gazes locked, accompanied by small smirks forming on their lips.

 

_'You're never gonna get it I'm a hazard to myself. I'll break it to you easy; this is hell, this is hell. You're looking and whispering. You think I'm someone else. This is hell, yes. Literal hell-"_

 

Semi laughs, "so smug. I like that."

"Well your confidence is such a turn on," the man shrugs.

"How straight forward," Semi says in a low voice, his lips grazes the taller man's;, barely touching. "Minus the straight part," he practically purrs.

"Holy shit." 

"Semi Eita."

"Tendou...Satori."

"Well then," Semi begins, "Tendou, take me to your lair." 

"Fuck."

_'It's so nice to meet you. Let's never meet again.'_

"I'll take that as a yes," Semi grins smugly. Tendou couldn't decide whether this was a good idea or a bad one.

_'We don't have to talk. We don't have to dance. We don't have to dance-'_

 

**

 

"Uh..." Tendou fumbled with the keys in his hands, the ones those were shaking in his fingers from either nervousness, or anticipation. 

"You know, if you change your mind, we could just go somewhere else and maybe we--" 

He was cut off by Semi who flipped him around and pressed his back against the door. The smell of vodka in the air filled their noses. Though they were far from drunk.

"Shut up." He mumbles between intakes of breaths.

"It's just a one time thing."

Tendou nodded briefly, feeling Semi's hands leave from his shoulder, and gliding downward to his waist, where he gripped tightly, once in a while eliciting a soft moan against Tendou's shoulder, kissing and nipping through the fabric of his shirt.

"Can you hurry up a bit I'll break the door down in two fucking seconds if you don't open it up soon."

Tendou stifled a laugh and turned the key, pushing the door opened.

"A bit eager, aren't we, Eita?" Tendou turns around for a moment and eyes Semi's attire, "wow, your clothes look totally uncool."

Semi rolled his eyes and half-pushed Tendou inside, his hands turning him around once more 

He held Tendou by the waist, arms wrapped around him as he peered up to meet his eyes. 

"One time thing."

"One time thing." Tendou repeated.

"Not a word to anyone."

"Nothing. Swear."

Tendou traced a cross over his chest and lifted up a hand to make a zipping motion above his lips and throwing something away.

Semi fought back a smile as he leaned into Tendou for a kiss.

"Well don't be that quiet either..." Semi whispered against his lips, feeling

Tendou's hot breath against his parted mouth.

"Wanna be able to hear you..." 

He cut off the moan Tendou was in a middle off with his lips, slipping his tongue alongside Tendou's. He felt himself let out a low moan from the back of his throat, tugging aimlessly at the bottom of Tendou's shirt. 

Tendou scrunched up his eyebrows as he let his hands wander around Semi's chest, finding the first button of his crisp white shirt, unbuttoning it the second after. Down to the next, lower and lower until eventually Semi shrugged off the material off his shoulder, capturing Tendou’s lips between his own once more.

Tendou could feel Semi’s grip around his waist tighten, his hands travelling south pace by pace. 

“Can I take this off?” Semi asked in a low voice, tugging the hem of Tendou’s shirt.

Tendou nodded before he felt Semi’s cold hands wander under his shirt and over his skin, teasing lightly with every inflamed touch of Semi’s skin against his own.

The shirt was soon enough tugged above his head, Semi tossing it haphazardly to some corner he didn’t care.

Their eyes briefly met. Both out of breath, lips swollen and chests heaving rapidly as their eyes were darkened, pupils dilated by lust, before Tendou pulled Semi back in for a scorching kiss.

“Bedroom.” 

Tendou heard Semi say, before he bit on Tendou’s lower lip, tugging it between his teeth. 

“Oh God, okay,” he whispered, pulling away and strutting into his room with Semi not far behind him.

Tendou shuffled his feet against the carpeted floor, his heart thumping in his chest and blood rushing in his ears. He could barely hear the sound of his own thoughts.

He opened his nightstand drawer, pulling out a small silver packet and a bottle of lube, chucking it gently on the bed.

His eyes did a double take on the bed. Somehow he’d miss Semi walk into the room, who was now lying down on his bed, pupils blown out as he palmed himself through his jeans.

The sight immediately made Tendou groan under his breath.

“Hands off, Eita.” he said strictly, and Semi pulled his hand away from his crotch as soon as he heard the demand in his partner’s voice.

“So good like that...” Tendou whispered, crawling on the bed between Semi’s legs, eyes never leaving his.

Semi reached out and grabbed Tendou by the jaw, pulling him back into a make out session, now with Tendou above him, their lower halves against each other. Semi involuntarily moaned against Tendou’s lips, bucking his hips up to meet with Tendou’s, eliciting a silent moan from the other. 

Semi felt Tendou’s fingers against his belt buckle, tugging on it softly, forcefully, and letting it off with a slight click.

His hand immediately hovered over Semi’s clothed erection, lips pulling away and eyes peering into one another for confirmation.

“One time thing.” Semi whispered.

He threw his head back with ecstasy when Tendou finally let go, palming him softly through the rough fabric of his jeans.

“Fuck...” He muttered, hand over his mouth to silence the obscene noises that was coming out from the back of his throat.

Tendou kissed lower down onto Semi’s neck, down his jaw, over his collarbone, all the way to his ribs. “Tell me when you feel uncomfortable, kay?’ Tendou whispered against Semi’s skin, fingers already fumbling with the zipper on Semi’s jeans. 

“Just do it,”

Tendou took that as a final green light, popping Semi’s jeans button open and hooking his fingers onto the waistband, tugging them down.

“Why don’t you wear underwear, is that even comfortable?” 

"Just get on with it!"

(NSFW Scene being re-edited)

"..."

"You were...wow."

"Honestly, when you talk like that, you sound like you came straight out of a cheesy porn film," Semi deadpans. He planted kisses all along the veins of Tendou’s neck, feeling him pull out ever so slowly. Tendou chuckles at him.

"Same to you." 

Tendou pushed Semi off him gently, eyes meeting for a brief second before Semi captured his lips in a kiss.

Tendou smiled and stood up, tying the condom and discarding it before he grabbed his boxers by the floor, tugging them on.

“That was the most hardcore sex I’ve had so far.” Tendou whispered, face nuzzled against Semi’s hair.

“You’re welcome.” Semi replied, yawning as he closed his eyes and turned sideways to bury his face into his partner’s bare chest.

“It’s still a one time thing though.” 

 

**

 

Today was just another afternoon for Semi Eita. Sitting silently on his patchy red couch with a thick novel perched on his hand, his reading glasses on, and a cup of coffee on the table in front of him. The lamp beside him was too dim for most people, but Semi preferred reading in the dark even though it wouldn't be healthy for him. 

His hand trembled, remembering that one night; the night where he decided to sleep with a stranger. 

Well he wasn't much of a stranger. He was a friend of his cousin from his mother's side, Akaashi Keiji, but he knew that after _that_ night when Akaashi sent Semi a picture of his friend and said he might get along with him. 

Semi laughs at his cousin's innocence.

_"Oh honey, I've already had his dick stuck up my ass for a whole night."_

But it was only a one-time thing that Semi wouldn't want to repeat again. Tendou Satori is a mere one timing thing. They promised to never talk or see each other again.

But he just _had_ to be friends with that guy. 

Though he wasn't sure he could tell Akaashi about _that_ night. He knew that his mother's side of the family was against that kind of relationship where it did not involve a man and a woman. Akaashi would understand, but he probably can't keep it in him without letting it slip. Akaashi probably knew about his promiscuous habit, however. He's never been subtle around Akaashi when it comes to romance. 

Akaashi and Tendou apparently knew each other because they work in the same café. 

It's a small world after all, no? 

Semi laughs to himself. 

The whole situation is fucking hilarious to him. Straight out of a cliché one night stand fiction, really. 

Truth be told, Semi was never good at interacting with people. He always found it awkward after a short conversation dialogue and he would make up an excuse to leave them behind. But when it comes to having sex, Semi is a professional. 

He finds it ironic that he could flirt as easy as breathing, but making a polite conversation is something he's never good at. Unlike the usual, Keiji took the role to try and get Semi new friends to socialize with. 

His phone rings, he places down his novel gently on he coffee table before reaching into his pocket to grab his smartphone, "yes?"

"Eita, it's me," the voice said. 

Semi smiles, "Keiji, it's been a while."

"I just saw you last week, Eita," Akaashi deadpans. "I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to this party that Bokuto-san is throwing next we-"

"Keiji, this 'Bokuto-san' you speak of is not forcing you to come to his party. I know you don't like attending such events so why bother going if you're not going to enjoy yourself? Besides, even if you are into those things, don't you have other friends?" Semi says to him. This is not the first time Akaashi asked him to accompany him to a party. Something bad happens whenever he does come.

There was always one or two college kids like Semi attending to either wreck a puny high school party or someone probably dragged them there. Seven out of ten times, Semi ends up hooking up with them.

He might as well be named Semi Gay-ta.

He high fives himself for that awful pun.

"You don't understand, Eita. Bokuto-san can be...persistent. Also, he's my senior and I'm not allowed to say no to him," Akaashi replies. "And Bokuto-san is throwing it as a celebration for our recent victory." 

Semi was aware that this 'Bokuto-san' is the ace and captain from Akaashi's volleyball club. He has seen Bokuto displayed on a cover of a sports magazine one time; Semi is actually impressed.

"Keiji, I'm not going all the way to Tokyo for a silly high school party." _I don't want to see your lizard friend at all. AT ALL. UNDERSTAND ME, KEIJI._

Ironically, he met Tendou Satori in one of the parties he and Keiji attended.

Usually, he wouldn't even remember the names of the people he's hooked up with, but Akaashi kept reminding him of the man by pestering him about meeting Tendou. 

"Ask backup from your friends, Keiji," Semi presses. He noticed Akaashi avoiding that question earlier. 

"I don't have any." 

Well then.

"Seriously? Anyone from your volleyball team? You can't be the only second year there..." Semi asks in disbelief. Akaashi may be quiet but he isn't bad at socializing, Semi thought. Thought.

"I know Kozume from Nekoma, but he hates attending parties more than I do," Akaashi says.

"You attend every party Bokuto tells you to, isn't he supposed to stick by your side the whole time?"

"He...ditches me. Most of the time." 

There was a hint of bitterness in Akaashi's voice. Nothing goes unnoticed by Semi, but Akaashi likes to think otherwise. Though Semi wouldn't want to try and pry Keiji's head open or ask him non-stop about it.

Semi sighs, "fine. But this is the last time. I want you to learn to say no when Bokuto asks you again." 

"Yes, Eita."

"And Tendou better not be there."

"He won't...?"

 

**

 

_"Tendou."_

_The other male groans and stretches before turning around to face Semi on the bed, "what is it?" He didn't expect the other to be an early person. His eyes glanced shortly to his digital clock. 05:03._

_"This is the last time I'm talking to you."_

_"Huh?"_

_Semi gives him a look, "didn't I tell you it's a one timing?" Tendou knows about that, he just wasn't enthusiastic about saying goodbye to Semi._

_Tendou sighs, "ah. Right." Tendou gets up from his bed and starts to dress himself; "you are a good fuck though, wish we could've done that again." Semi raises a brow at him, surprised with his forwardness. Truth be told, Tendou was trying so hard not to show the pain in his voice._

_"Yeah. You too."_

_"Oh?"_

_Semi shakes his head, he reaches over the floor to grab his t-shirt and other clothing articles, "you have to understand that, Tendou. If you ever see me on the streets, do not say hi to me, let alone starting a conversation."_

_"Yes, but-"_

_"I don't ever want to see you again, Tendou Satori. It's harsh, but I'm simply stating intentions I had from the beginning. Thank you for the night and goodbye."_

_There were no sweet goodbyes or goodbye kisses._

_Tendou will forever remember the small 11/11 tattoo on his wrist, however._

 

**

 

The party thrown by Bokuto was not much different from the one Haiba Alisa threw. Though there was less alcohol in this one since Kuroo didn't want to risk getting caught by using his fake ID too much. There were random bags of doritos lying on the floor, however. 

"Keiji. Why is he here?" Semi's grip on his plastic cups tightens, causing some drink to spill out of it and drop on the floor. Akaashi stares at the stain on the floor before looking back at Semi.

"I didn't know he was going to be here. Bokuto-san must have invited him," Akaashi looks at Tendou before looking back at Semi, "what is your problem with him?" Akaashi asked, sounding somewhat annoyed.

"I don't like him," with that, Semi turns around, "I'm going outside where he won't be there. Text me if he's heading out, I'll try to avoid him."

Akaashi stares at him as his cousin walks out of the house. His gaze went back to Tendou, who had gone before Akaashi saw him for the second time. His eyes averted to Bokuto instead, he was currently talking to a bunch of girls with Konoha and Komi. Akaashi sighs; there was no hope for him.

"Hey, Akaashi," the teen turns to see Kuroo Tetsurou standing behind him.

"Kuroo-san." 

"I thought I saw Semi with you."

"Eita isn't a sociable person." 

Kuroo frowns, "why drag him into a party if you know that? I mean, Kenma hates it when I make him socialize." 

He bites his lower lip, "Eita is different. He needs to learn to make friends and such..." Though his cousin is a professional when it comes to looking for a quick fuck. Even if Semi doesn't think Akaashi notices; he does. He remembers the amount of times he couldn't find Semi in a party they attended. He knows about the times Semi excuses himself for a walk during a family get together.

"Doesn't he have any friends?" 

Akaashi chooses not to answer that, "so did Bokuto-san invite you here, Kuroo-san?" Akaashi asks.

"Yeah, in fact, I organized the whole thing while Bokuto goes shopping. Konoha and Komi helped setting up the whole place. We hid all of Bokuto's family fragiles in his room. Let's hope no one decides to hook up there," Kuroo ends his sentence with a wink. 

"Ew."

"I know right. Let's just hope Bokuto prepared some condoms around the house." 

Akaashi looks down, "I still have a hard time believing that you are a virgin, Kuroo-san." It meant to be harmless teasing, but Kuroo didn't look at it that way. 

Kuroo, instead, looked offended, "hey, maybe I did have sex once and I just don't like to stick my dick in someone or have someone's stuck in mine. Personal issues, man," he defended. Keiji felt slightly guilty for bringing it up. "Besides, Akaashi, you're one to talk."

"Sorry."

Kuroo sheepishly looks away, "it's uh, fine, I guess." 

Standing next to Kuroo quietly while a wild party was going on became awkward for Akaashi. "I'm going to try-, I mean, I'm going to get a drink..." Akaashi slowly walks away from Kuroo. 

"Remember not to take any alcohol. I know they're all over the place but try to stay sober," Kuroo says to him as Akaashi moves further away from him; although, Akaashi spares him a glance and a small nod. 

"Alright." 

From the window, Akaashi sees his cousin making out with another man. His suspicions about him were confirmed.

"You're so fucking..." Semi moans under his breath, the taller male smirks and presses his mouth harder against him. Semi was backed up to a wall, his hands hooked around the other man's neck. Whoever his name is. 

"Name?" he breathes out.

"Ushijima..." the other manages to say. "Wakatoshi." 

"Good enough," Semi pulls him closer, "I'm Semi Eita."

Both men resumed kissing and Akaashi gags. 

Akaashi grimaces hearing the moans of his own cousin. He decided to stay away from the windows to avoid catching his cousin or anyone, really, snogging.

Akaashi is not an oblivious person.

The reason his cousin is trying to hook up again was because of his friend. 

It all made sense. Semi was never interested in meeting Tendou ever since the party that Alisa Haiba threw. Semi is now avoiding Tendou. Akaashi connected the dots to reveal the bigger picture; Semi hooked up with Tendou at some point. That has got to be it. There would be no other reason for Semi to avoid him that bad; unless he actually hates that guy for no reason. 

Though judging by Semi's personality, it's gotta be the other reason. 

Akaashi finds that somewhat disturbing. 

"Eita can do better than that..." he protests to no one. Luckily no one heard him. 

Except for Tendou.

"Akaashi, there you are. Kuroo told me he spoke to you a minute ago but I couldn't find you," Tendou smiles at him. Akaashi greets him with a quiet 'hi'. "What's up?"

"I was looking for Eita." 

Tendou visibly froze, his smile slowly faltering, and his gaze averted from Akaashi. "Oh, well I haven't seen him. Your cousin, I mean."

"Well I found him," Akaashi tries. He was, however, busy admiring the tattoo on Tendou's neck. It was some sort of creepy-themed typography with the words 'Guess Monster'. He prefers Semi's 11/11 tattoo on his wrist though.

"Oh." 

"I don't think I can approach him," Akaashi says. His cousin would hate him for this, but hey, they can at least be friends. 

"Why not?" Tendou wanted to be anywhere but here and talking to Akaashi about Semi Eita. 

"There's this huge man, " Akaashi felt stupid for trying to make Tendou jealous, but it was the only way to get Semi and Tendou to talk to each other. "He seems somewhat scary and I really don't want to walk in to them." 

"You've only arrived."

"Eita flirts like he breathes. But when it comes to socializing, it'll be like talking to a statue," Akaashi explains. He hopes Eita wouldn't hate him for this. "Tendou-san, can you tell him that I'm looking for him?"

"Sure..."

Akaashi hides his devious smirk with his emotionless face.

 

**

 

"Fuck me right here and now," Semi says impatiently. "Or else."

Ushijima pauses his actions, "are you aware that we are in public? Anyone could see us right now," he reminds. Semi shook his head. 

"Don't care. Just do it now." 

Ushijima resumes and continues to unbutton his jeans and pull down the zipper. Ushijima's breaths were held back seeing what was beneath the other man's jeans; he wasn't wearing anything else.

"Stop staring and more action."

"Do you gentlemen have any decency? Or are you just that shameless?" Semi freezes at the familiar voice. 

Tendou was not smiling, his arms were folded across, and his foot was tapping rapidly against the grass like an angry mother. "There are people who are underage around here, and I suggest you take this somewhere else." 

"I apologize," Ushijima quietly says. Semi's face was very red right now, because for one, the cold air is very cold against his dick, and second, his dick is very much visible to both Tendou and Ushijima. 

He felt anger bubbling in him to see Tendou breaking their promise that morning. But fear outnumbered his anger. What was he actually afraid of? 

Semi panics when Tendou advances towards them. He zipped up his pants, pushes Ushijima away, and tries to make a run for it. Tendou narrows his eyes and immediately chased after him. He catches his elbow before Semi went further. 

"And where the fuck do you think you're going?" 

"Fuck off, don't talk to me!"

"Akaashi is looking for you and he's too afraid to talk to you while you were shamelessly grinding against some stranger in someone's yard. The hell is wrong with you?" Tendou scolds. Tendou almost never gets angry, but this time was different.

"Fuck off!" 

Tendou' grips his elbow tighter, slowly pulling him backwards so Semi couldn't get any further or jerk off easily, "is that all you can say, _Eita_?!"

"I told you to never talk to me again!" Semi barks out. 

Tendou laughs, "really? You're so immature, Eita-kun." Tendou smiles at him, "here you are, talking to me again." 

Semi looks away, he stops struggling, "let me go, Tendou." 

"No. You will run away and leave Akaashi here all alone," Tendou answers.

"That brat should really learn not to-" Tendou shushes him.

"Don't speak of my friend like that."

Semi huffs, "I can say whatever I want about my own cousin." 

Tendou tilts his head to the side, "that's really rude, Eita. You even treat your partners that way. You need to learn some manners."

Semi growls, "don't talk about that."

"You're not really good at socializing, are you?"

"Don't even go there. Let me go," Semi tugs at his arm, trying to pry Tendou off him. His struggles were nothing but futile, Tendou has quite a strong grip. 

"Did you really hook up with someone else after ours that was last week? I'm quite offended, Semi," Tendou spoke truthfully.

"I already told you it's only a one time thing, nothing special. I sleep around with people but who cares? I'm free to do as I want, Tendou, you don't own my life," Semi counters.

Tendou's grip loosens slightly, "hey, I didn't say you can't sleep with anyone else. But Akaashi is very worried about you. The way he talks about you to me...trust me when I say he thinks about your well-being a lot."

"It's none of your business."

"Well I'm involved now. Do you actually do this to other people? To all the people you've fucked with? Do you even consider what you're doing to them? 'Don't ever talk to me again'? What's with that, Se-"

"That night or any other nights never meant anything to me, so leave me alone!" Semi took this chance to elbow Tendou in the face - hopefully, he wouldn't sue him for that - and dash out of his weakened grip. Tendou's hands were covering his face now, trying to nurse the pain. Semi silently apologizes before making a sharp turn and out of Bokuto's yard. 

"Se-! Semi..." Tendou weakly calls.

He swore he heard the man sniffle before running away. 

He felt a searing feeling of guilt slowly wash over him. Did he actually upset Semi that much for breaking their promise? Why would Semi care so much for that, anyway? It's not like he sees Tendou everyday.

Ushijima awkwardly zips his pants up and buttons his jeans; "I'm going to find my younger brother now." With that, Ushijima marches away. 

Tendou was left standing alone in Bokuto's yard, music and laughter boomed from the inside of the host's house. 

Tendou's heart ached.

 

**

 

"Keiji!"

Akaashi turns around after placing his coat on the rack. Eita had called him over two days after the party. Eita had mysteriously disappeared, leaving Akaashi to walk home by himself

"Why would you do that, Keiji!? I thought I trusted you! Why would you turn against me like that? How the hell did you know about that? Whose side are you on!?"

"Eita...please calm-" 

"I am calm! Just fucking answer me!"

"Eita, ple-"

Unfortunately, Eita's mother entered his apartment without warning. Well, she did tell Eita that she was coming over to see how he was doing. She listened to most of their conversation and she was clearly angry with the way Eita was dealing with this. Without thinking, she scolds her son, "Eita! Stop yelling at your cousin! He's just a kid, you shouldn't be so harsh on him. I didn't raise you to be like this. You're the adult here and you're supposed to be the more mature one. I don't know what happened, but apolo-"

Semi picks up a plate and throws it across the room. More tears rolled down his cheeks before he furiously wipes them off. Semi exits the house with a slam of a door followed by scream.

"Eita..." Akaashi mutters. His whole body was trembling; he never saw his cousin angry like that.

**

 

He's nothing but a failure to his mother, Semi thinks. 

His mother didn't raise him to disobey her orders. But he did, anyway.

His mother didn't raise him to become a homosexual. But he is, anyway. 

His mother didn't raise him to yell at younger people. But he did, anyway - though he regrets it -. 

His mother didn't raise him to fail simple tasks. But there he was. 

Semi Eita, a 25 year old man struggling through life with poor life choices and is very broke.

Semi wasn't smart during his high school years, it was no wonder he struggled very bad in college despite choosing his intended major.

Sometimes, Semi felt like letting all the stress go.

Sleeping with people lessened the stress.

Getting a small tattoo relieved the small ounce of pain weighing him down. But one tattoo was enough.

He didn't want to go anywhere near self-harming or drugs; Semi knew there are less harmful alternatives to relieve pain.

He felt empty whenever he's down and there was no one there for him. He couldn't weigh down Akaashi's shoulders when the kid needs to get through high school. But the difference is, Akaashi is actually a smart kid unlike him. Akaashi got himself in the smart kids' class, unlike Semi.

He sees how his mother gazes at Akaashi, probably wishing that he was her son rather than Eita. 

Eita loves to walk out in the sidewalk alone. 

The atmosphere in Tokyo is much more lively than Miyagi and Semi loved it. Even though he would find himself trapped inside an ocean of people, he didn't feel alone.

But it was all so dull and empty. 

There was nothing that managed to spice up his boring life.

It's been a month since he last hooked up. 

The last person was Tendou Satori.

What effect did that man have on him?

They had repeated to each other that it was only a one time thing and that they would forget that night ever happened. But for some reason, Semi's thoughts always reverts back to him whenever he thinks about something else.

Tendou, and his bright colored hair.

Tendou, and his blunt comments. Especially when he comments on how Semi's clothes were lame. 

Tendou was much better than the one he had met before him, someone whose name Semi doesn't remember. 

The thing about Tendou is that everything about him sticks in him. 

He's like a fungus. He grows on him but he's causing Semi too much trouble for his liking instead.

Semi huddles for warmth under his comforter, waiting for life to make a sudden decision to change.

Though nothing has happened for the last 20 minutes.

Akaashi had texted him for over 30 times, though Semi didn't bother reading any of his messages.

Semi felt numb. 

His life is boring as ever.


	2. We Don't Have To Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stuff happens. idk, just read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be a one-shot, what the hell happened.

Approximately one week later, Akaashi decided Semi's childish attitude about the whole situation was unbearable. If his cousin couldn't be the mature one, Akaashi would be glad to take that role and apologize first. Face to face. Akaashi sheepishly admitted one of the reasons he was going to that was because Semi hadn't replied to his messages. And he sent a lot of them.

"Eita, please open the door," Akaashi calls after numerous times knocking. He frowns and looks to his senior who stood beside him. Bokuto shrugs. 

"Did you try calling him?" 

"I did!" 

Bokuto sighs, "maybe you should give him some time. What you did was kinda...you know."

"You were supposed to be on my side, Bokuto-san." 

"I'm...sorry?"

This time, Akaashi sighs.

Akaashi gave Bokuto some guilt tripping just so he could drag his senior all the way to Miyagi. He told him that Bokuto had forcibly dragged him into parties and ditch him as soon as they were there. It was Bokuto so it totally worked. Akaashi proudly pats himself in the back for said achievement. 

"Thank you for accompanying me all the way here, Bokuto-san," Akaashi says to him. Bokuto grins and ruffles Akaashi's hair.

"Anything for my favorite kouhai."

Hah.

They were not aware that the older male behind the door was listening to their conversation, while trying to stay quiet. Semi debates whether he should open the door or not. He curses Akaashi 's maturity in the situation and was disgusted at himself for being immature. Like barricading the door with a fucking sofa.

He heard them starting to walk away, but that was when Semi decided that he should grow up and face reality. 

He pushes the couch away from the door, which took him less than a minute due to his strength that he wasn't sure where he got it from, and slams the door open. His sudden intrusion made Bokuto and Akaashi jump and look back.

"Keiji!"

"Eita..." Akaashi was astonished. Akaashi took a few steps forward, "I want to apologize for that day...I had no right to squeeze myself into your personal life, but I just-" 

Semi shushes him, "please, come in. You too, Bokuto. Keiji has told me a lot about you." Bokuto gapes and looks at Akaashi, who was somewhat flustered from Semi's words. "I insist."

Bokuto and Akaashi sat on Semi's patchy couch with a cup of tea on their hands. Semi sat across to them with one leg on his other leg, arms crossed, and his foot tapping against the floor. 

"Eita," Akaashi starts, "I want to apologize for intruding your personal sex life. I had no right to give information about you to one of your...hookups. But," his hands gripped his teacup tighter, "I'm worried about you. I know you think I never noticed about your habit; but I do. I also think it's bad for you, Eita, you are slowly drifting away from the rest of your family and you don't have any close friends. What if you fall into depression? What if something happens and no one's there for you?" He stops himself before he could mention anything else. Like inevitable events.

Semi raises a brow, "are you really worried about that? I'm not depressed, Keiji. I just happen to be...really horrible at communicating with other people." 

Bokuto raises a hand, "but we're all conversing right now?"

"Shut up, Bokuto-san."

Semi shook his head, "I can't keep in contact with everyone I meet, Keiji. People come and go; nothing will stay the same." 

Akaashi frowns, "not always. Each of our parents has been together for more than a decade, Eita. It's called commitment." 

"It's not an obligation to be so loyal and dedicated to your friends, however," Semi retorts.

Akaashi bites his lower lip, "but...Eita, you need to stop being so selfish. I mean, you need to be more selfish, picture a friend being there for you as you're lying on a hospital bed, Eita. Imagine how worried they would be, thinking that you could have died. I know for sure you'd be very pleased to see that someone cares for you."

Bokuto shifted on his spot, he felt as if he shouldn't be here.

"Keiji, you're too innocent and naive. How would I know they would be there for me? What if they're just trying to use me and leave me for dead?" Eita raises his voice a little.

"Isn't that what you're doing to other people right now?" 

Akaashi's words struck a nerve in Semi's body. His jaw slightly drops at his cousin's blast at him. He felt ashamed for not realizing that he was turning against himself. It's funny actually; we end up doing what we fear most to other people, Semi thinks. Human beings are such mysterious creatures.

When was the last time a hookup meant nothing to his partner? He remembers their slightly disappointed face when Semi tells them to never talk to him or meet him again. He could hear the sound of their heart slightly breaking as Semi leaves their house. Or worse, he remembers when all he heard and felt was void when he left in their sleep.

Then there was Tendou.

Meeting Tendou again was all because of a not known friendship between him and Akaashi; otherwise, he could easily forget about Tendou and move on with his life.

Tendou was the reason why he avoided hooking up for the last few weeks.

"...A lot of people do this, Keiji. One night stands. It's normal. Sex is normal," there was nothing else that Semi could say to Akaashi. 

Akaashi looks at him sadly, "I know...I just..."

"Don't want our mothers to judge what I do?"

Keiji shrugs, "well they certainly won't let me see you much again. Your mother will find out about this soon if you're not careful. While I will not say anything to them. I'm always taking your side, Eita."

Bokuto coughs, "sorry to interrupt, but maybe I should just go right now...I feel very out of place."

"Hold on, Bokuto," Semi says, "do you...have any opinion on this?"

"Wh-what?"

"Yes. What do you think of people who use others? What do you think of people like me?" Semi asks him.

Bokuto stammers incoherent words, "I-- I uh, no offense, er, Semi-san, but from what I caught from you and Akaashi's conversation, I would suggest you try to...communicate with other people more."

"I am communicating with you right now," Semi deadpans.

Akaashi interrupts Bokuto before he could even speak, "don't pretend you don't understand what he meant. You damn well know what he's talking about."

Semi shrugs, "I do."

"But?"

"..."

"...Are you that nervous about making friends?"

"..."

"If you're worried that people become clingy of you, you don't need to be friends with Bokuto-san," Akaashi suggests.

Bokuto narrows his eyes at him, "for obvious reasons, I find that offensive," he scoffs.

Keiji and Semi ignore him, "don't...judge me, Keiji."

"Why are you afraid of making connections with people, Eita?"

"I don't think I can answer that..." Semi trails off, "it's just how I feel."

 

**

 

Semi's job at the CD store was nothing beyond normal. He was one of the only employees left working there. Digital downloads are more popular among people as of now and the sales of CDs and vinyls went downhill. However, there were still enough numbers of customers visiting that store to keep it going.

Semi twirls a pen in his finger as he stares expectantly at the door. The other employee, Kawanishi, excused himself out of the store to buy some croissants only to never return. Semi prays that he wasn't murdered or anything. But then again, Kawanishi could be an asshole and Semi never saw him as a friend. Praying for someone not to get murdered in the streets is a good start to make friends, isn't it? 

For a music store, it was eerily quiet. Even if it's on a verge of closing down, there was nothing wrong with turning on a little music.

He looks around the racks of CDs to find something interesting to play. He finds himself looking at the International music section, but hey, there were some decent International songs he found himself liking.

The sun was slowly setting when Semi finally finds an album that looked like it has promising tunes. Smiling to himself, he walks away from the back of the store back to the cashier register. He hears the door open, probably Kawanishi back from his short journey.

"That took you a while, Kawa-" Semi pauses when he realizes that the man who entered the store was not Kawanishi Taichi and his croissants or Kawanishi Taichi at all.

But Tendou Satori. 

What was he doing in Miyagi?

He could recognize that horrid neck tattoo anywhere. Semi felt like was being a hypocrite again since his 11/11 tattoo isn't exactly a masterpiece; just something only Keiji liked. 

"Good evening," Semi greets monotonously.

A nervous smile was playing on Tendou's lips, "hey."

Semi did not reply to him. The man just walked to the CD player while ripping open an album. Tendou sighs and walks away from him and to one of the racks in the back, simply observing what was on sale.

"Why are you here, in Miyagi?" 

Tendou gave him a look, "I'm free to do as I want, Semi."

"Tch, you sure?"

"Don't talk to me if you don't like me," Tendou sighs out. 

The music begins to play, Semi reads the back of the album and the song was apparently titled 'The City Is At War'. The tune was quite nice, Semi thinks. He went back to his chair behind the register.

Tendou mindlessly hummed along to the song, finding the song quite catchy for his taste. His foot tapped against the floor to the beat while still browsing the store. 

Semi would sometimes glance at him, judge his horrible out-of-tune humming or his somewhat fashionable attire.

After approximately 3 minutes, the song ends and changes to the next one. Tendou seems to recognize the intro judging from his widening eyes and the small grin forming on his lips. He looked like a child finding their childhood toy. He looks cute that way.

Semi mentally slapped himself. 

He's not ready to forgive Tendou. 

Semi shook his head; it's supposed to be the other way around instead. He really should stop playing the victim in every conflict.

He's not ready to apologize to Tendou. Therefore, calling him cute is a sin.

 

_'And I don't even know what kind of fool you're taking me for. So you've got some brand new clothes you never could afford before-'_

 

Tendou started to hum to the tune loudly, sometimes slipping in some words. Semi finds himself tapping his fingers to the beat, slowly falling deep into the song. He closes his eyes and tries to enjoy the song more.

Semi decided that he loved this song, even though it had yet to reach its chorus. He opens his eyes and noticed Tendou snapping his fingers and...dancing.

"What are you doing?" Semi accidentally blurts out.

Tendou looked over his shoulder, "dancing."

"Why are you dancing here?"

"Cause dance music is playing in the background?" Tendou replies. "You need to loosen up sometimes, Eita. It's going to affect you a whole lot."

"Don't call me that," Semi mutters.

 

_'--You're never gonna get it with nothing 'cause nothing's what you got in your head (oh) So stop pretending-!'_

 

The song reaches its chorus and Tendou was now _dancing_ in the store and there was nothing Semi could do about it. He was having some sort of secondhand embarrassment for Tendou. He covers his face with his sweaty palms and softly groans to it.

 

_'I came here to make you dance tonight. I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you. Shut up 'cause we won't stop. We're getting down 'til the sun's coming up!'_

 

"Please stop dancing, you look stupid that way and the sales of this store is probably going down as you dance," Semi pleads when the song reaches its second verse. Tendou turns to him, still dancing, and gives him a challenging look.

"Make me." 

Semi huffs and hops off his chair, he hesitantly reaches over to Tendou, trying to grip him tight enough to restrict his movements. His hands were shaking before he even touched the taller man and Tendou, being the sneaky bastard he was, kept avoiding Semi's touch. The shorter male grew impatient.

"Stop moving away!"

"Then it wouldn't be a challenge!" Tendou laughs.

Semi jumps up to reach Tendou's arms which he lifted upwards. He stood on his tiptoe while continuously stepping forward to catch up to Tendou, who was taking back steps. Tendou laughs at Semi's futile struggles.

"You're dancing," Tendou teases.

Semi raises a brow, "and?" 

"It's as lame as your clothes are," he replies.

Semi's eyebrow twitches, "is that so? Then watch and learn..." he eyes Tendou's neck tattoo, "...Guess Monster."

Tendou chuckles, "man, no one has ever called me that since High School. Kudos to you, young man."

 

_'I'm so bored, oh please. Don't talk anymore; shut your mouth and get down on the floor. So cynical? Poor baby. I can dish it 'cause I know how to take it-'_

 

Semi closes his eyes and bobs his head to the beat before letting his body move by itself. He lets his fists shake from the right to the left. He opens his eyes to shoot a 'fuck yeah I just did' look to Tendou. The taller man was laughing - while dancing.

"Oh-oh man! Your moves are so lame! You dance like a middle school kid going to their first school dance!" Tendou tried so hard to stifle his laughter. Semi, for some odd reason, was not offended by Tendou's forwardness. 

"Well at least I don't dance like an old man. What do you call those moves? Did your grandfather taught you that?" Semi laughs while talking. Tendou's face looked proud for some old reason.

"At least my grandfather can dance."

 

_'(oh, oh, oh) You're never gonna win 'em all. So fuck 'em if they can't take a joke. I'm just playin'-'_

 

"It's on, Satori."

 

_'I came here to make you dance tonight. I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you. Shut up 'cause we won't stop. We're getting down 'til the sun's coming up!'_

 

The two continued their ridiculous signature moves as they dance to the second chorus. For the first time in his life, Semi was enjoying his time with another person that wasn't his family or a sex partner.

He felt like smiling and laughing forever without hurting his stomach. This was the moment Semi wanted to remember until the day comes. The moment where he could think about when things turn against him. A moment he wanted to remember.

The presence of a friend made it so much better.

Clearly, he would be embarrassing himself if he were alone. With Tendou here, all the shame and embarrassment vanishes. If they were going to embarrass themselves, then they'd rather go through it together. He would let his pride shatter just so he could have fun with...someone.

This is different from sex.

Was this what Keiji told him about?

As Semi drifted away in his thoughts, he somehow tripped on Tendou's foot and made himself fall forward, taking Tendou down with him. They landed with a 'thump' and Semi's chest pushed against Tendou's, causing slight pain on his ribs. Semi's eyes were closed when he fell, his eyes fluttered open and he meets Tendou's gaze. Semi's thighs tightened around Tendou's waist.

His beautiful eyes that was staring back at him.

 

_'And maybe someday I'll believe (maybe someday I'll believe) that we are all a part of some bigger plan'_

 

Semi felt speechless. He made no effort to get off Tendou nor did the other try to push him off. It's as if time froze and the two were surrounded by nothing but void. Was this what Keiji told him about? Did Keiji even describe about falling in love?

Falling in love is different from being committed to someone.

 

_'Tonight I just don't give a damn (So shut your mouth it's time to dance)'_

Unconsciously, he leaned his face forward to close the small gap between them. He felt Tendou stop breathing and submit to Semi's move. His hands moved up to cradle his head and fingers gripping Tendou's hair tight.

This was different from the times where he would kiss or grind up against random strangers in parties or clubs. Semi notices his 11/11 tattoo slightly covered by Tendou's hair. 

He felt hands on his back, shyly moving down to his waist.

The kiss was slow and passionate, different from the messy and sloppy ones that happened right before a hookup. Semi felt his cheeks grow red and hot, his movements starting to falter back and all of his confidence disappearing. But then Tendou decided to take the lead after Semi's sudden shyness.

He was reminded of Tendou's expert kissing from the night that kept haunting him. The taller man's tongue began to trace his lips, Semi felt himself blushing harder, which caused his grip on Tendou to loosen and his whole body shaking. He was motionless on top of him and Tendou was the one doing all the work.

Semi let out a soft moan when Tendou lets his tongue into Semi's mouth. The feeling was familiar; he could always reimagine it and it would be the same.

But it would be all rough and sloppy and less gentleness and passion.

The song entered the chorus again when they pulled away.

Their faces were red when they finally see each other. Tendou sheepishly looks away while Semi's face scrunches up in discomfort. He slowly lifts himself off Tendou and mentally slapping himself sixty times for causing such a banal scene.

Tendou gets up the same time Semi does, the song has finally reached its end with the voice of Gabe Saporta slowly fading away along with the music. Semi walks over to the CD player before the next song plays and ejects it.

Tendou swallows nervously while dusting his clothes. 

"I'll be on my way now. See you later, Semi-san."

Semi clutches his shirt as Kawanishi enters the store the same time Tendou leaves. He gives Semi a questioning look only to be ignored. He shrugs and goes to the back room to enjoy his bag of croissants.

"Was this how Tendou felt when I left him?" Semi asks himself.

 

**

 

"How would you describe 'love', Keiji?" Semi asks his cousin after two weeks passed.

Akaashi was cuddled up to Bokuto's chest while wearing one of his sweaters. He looked up to see his cousin's expression. Akaashi frowns at Semi, "did something happen?" he asks.

"And why would you assume that?" Semi questions back.

"It's been a long time since we had that talk. There's no reason for you to ask about it after such a long time. Did something happen?" Akaashi ends his sentences with the same question. Semi sighs.

"Don't lie to him, dude. He's a human lie detector," Bokuto warns him.

"I'm not, Bokuto-san. You were stuffing the library books down your sweater and you didn't even have to lie to me," Akaashi huffs.

"Well then."

"So what's the answer, cousin?" Akaashi ignores Bokuto and asks his cousin again.

Semi rubs his forehead, "I made out with Tendou...and it didn't end with sex." Akaashi 's jaw dropped a little. 

"For real?"

"Why would I be lying?"

"Huh," Akaashi leans against his boyfriend's chest, "that happened to me and Bokuto-san before I asked him out." 

"Akaashi! Don't spill personal things!" Bokuto hides his face in Akaashi 's hair. Akaashi sighs and snuggles closer.

Semi twitches, "do you mind? I'm having love problems here and you decide to shove your new found relationship to single ol' me? How rude." 

Akaashi glares at him, "love problems? What are you, a teenager girl with a huge crush on the school's jock? Grow up, Eita, you're the adult here. We're just teenagers."

" _Now_ you pull the 'I'm just a kid' card? Very devious of you, Keiji, you snake," Semi mocks. "You two are not having sex under my watch. Not until Keiji's a third year," he glares daggers at the flustered Bokuto.

"I promise I won't, Semi-san!"

"You can call me 'Eita' now," Semi waves him off, "now, the important issue; I think I...I need to see Tendou again. We need to talk about that. I mean, what the fuck, why would he do that?"

"Who initiated the kiss?" Akaashi asks. 

"Ten- Me."

"Uh-huh..." 

"Don't say it with that tone, you know I hate it," Semi complains. "So take me to Tokyo when you're getting back there. Please."

Akaashi shrugs "do as you please, Eita." 

"As long as you don't do anything stupid, Eita" Bokuto adds. Semi glares at him the second he finishes that sentence, Bokuto raises his palms, "hey, don't get mad at me. Akaashi says you always make stupid decisions. Like for real, you almost fucked in my yard."

"Please don't remind me of that again."

"Ushijima didn't even remember that cause he was too drunk." 

" _Koutarou_."

"I'm not going to ask you for details..." Akaashi starts, "but if it was important or different to you, you should really talk to him about it. I know Tendou and when he avoids someone after a kiss or something, it's most likely he's been thinking about it ever since. It happened to him numerous times in different situations."

Semi nods, "thank you for that," he looks at Bokuto and Akaashi, "when are you two leaving town?

"We're heading back to Tokyo in two days. But I really love visiting here...it's so much quieter than Tokyo and also less populated. Meaning, less idiots," Bokuto comments.

"You're one to talk, Koutarou," Semi deadpans.

"Is this gang up on Bokuto day? If so, you both seem to have so much fun," Bokuto grumbles.

Akaashi shook his head, "but what was Tendou doing here? All I know is that he used to live in Miyagi but he and his parents moved out to Tokyo after he graduated."

"He could be visiting his high school friends," Bokuto suggests.

"Or maybe he's looking for you, Eita," Akaashi says. 

"No way. He doesn't know where I work," his cousin says. 

Akaashi fiddles with his fingers, "about that..."

" _Keiji_."

Akaashi rolls his eyes when Bokuto laughs at him, "you are in huge trouble, Akaashi."

Semi looks betrayed but he could forgive him on this one, "why did you tell him where I work? Look, I'm not going to overreact about this since I want to be the mature one here as well," Semi places his hand on his forehead, "I'm doing a horrible job at this." 

"All of this is an improvement...I know you haven't gotten any for weeks since Tendou and all that you've been talking about lately is Tendou. It's a chance for you to finally maybe, hold a stable friendship with someone."

Right. Friendship.

Bokuto rolls his eyes, "Akaashi, I thought you were smarter than this. Eita obviously likes Tendou."

Semi felt himself blushing; though he passes it off with a smug smile, "a crush? I'm not a high school kid like you both are. Crushes are for children." 

"Well he said you _like_ him, Bokuto-san didn't say you have a crush on him. The term _like_ could be interpreted in a platonic way," Akaashi had that dumb proud smile on his face.

"You two, I don't like the two of you."

Bokuto laughs, "right...and by the way, how come you call Tendou just Tendou and you call me 'Bokuto-san'? It's not fair..."

"Tendou insisted that I should call him that instead of 'Tendou-san'. He even offered me to call him Satori, but I passed," Akaashi answers. "Besides...'Bokuto-san' just stuck with me...I think it's...quite...special."

Bokuto beams and buries his face into Akaashi's neck, "you're so cute when you try to be romantic."

"Sh-shut up, Bokuto-san."

Semi pretends to gag in the background. Akaashi glares at him. 

"I thought you got rid of your gag reflex long ago, Eita." 

Bokuto laughs into Akaashi's neck while Semi looks very offended, even emphasizing it by placing a hand by his heart.

Though Semi does not back down after being embarrassed, "Keiji, what happened to your innocence? I remember when I was 14, babysitting little 6 year old you, and you asked me; 'Eita, mom and dad love each other a lot and they always kiss each other. How come you never kiss me and I love you a lot too?' It was cute, wasn't that Keiji?" Semi never saw Akaashi's face as red as now. 

"Eita! I was 6 years old!" Akaashi fails to keep himself composed. 

"But how would you describe love now? Does it just involve kissing and sex?" Semi asks him seriously. Akaashi blinks twice and his reddened features went back to normal. 

"Love is a strong feeling of affection that you feel for someone. It can be seen in a platonic or romantic way. The term 'falling in love' is used when someone's desire for their partner is growing to a more romantic and sometimes sexual way," Akaashi answers him, "but nobody really knows when you're 'falling in love', that's something for you to think about yourself."

Semi smiles at him, "you sound so mature like that. Proud of you, kid."

"Don't call me a kid."

But would he say that he's slowly falling for Tendou Satori?

Akaashi and Bokuto seemed like that they're going to be together for a long time. Is that what Akaashi meant by love?

Was Tendou struggling with his feelings as well?

 


	3. We Don't Have To Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tendou swears a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next update might be this Saturday or in 3 weeks since i have exams coming up. this is so rushed and tendou is a bit ooc im so sorry.

"So how do feel about this...Semi Eita guy...exactly?" Ohira slowly asks. If Ohira was honest, he'd rather be anywhere than talk about Tendou's boy problem. He could see Yamagata fiddling with a used tissue and two men he's never seen before. "And who are you two?"

"Ushijima Wakatoshi and Kawanishi Taichi," Tendou answers for them. "Two people who know Eit- Semi more than I do." Ushijima looks around the table, looking like a lost child. While Kawanishi's eye was visibly twitching. 

"I've only had a short intimate moment with Semi. I barely know him," Ushijima says. 

"I just work in the same store as he does. Why the hell did you drag me all the way to Tokyo just to talk about a guy I don't give a shit about?" Kawanishi grumbles while munching into his croissant. 

"Come on, just help me out here," Tendou pleads. Kawanishi glares at him.

"Dude, I don't even know who you are and second, you blackmailed me," Kawanishi says in an exasperated tone.

Tendou snickers, "you say you don't give a damn about Semi, yet you came here because I told you I had Semi held captive."

Ohira looks at Tendou with wide eyes, "you what?!"

"How immoral," Ushijima deadpans.

"Tendou, that's so low of you," Yamagata adds. "And has anyone seen my phone? I think I misplaced it."

"I still don't know you, but I already hate you," Kawanishi says.

Tendou groans in an exaggerative way, "come on guys, I'm having crisis about Semi. You don't know how much this has been bothering me, I'm probably slowly falling into despair because of this..."

Ohira looks at him, concerned, "Tendou, have you taken your medications?" Kawanishi's expression slightly softens after hearing that.

Tendou shook his head, "I'm doing fine recently, didn't think I need those anymore. No offense, Wakatoshi-kun, but the night I found him with you...I was hurt, alright?" Tendou sounds more serious. "I know that I was just a one time thing for Semi, but I didn't expect to see him this soon again..."

Yamagata frowns, "then why did you agree...with Semi-san?" Yamagata still finds it awkward to talk about someone's sex life.

Tendou awkwardly laughs, "I thought it would be nice to refresh, you know? I wanted to try and start new relations with others. But when Semi told me that it was a one-time thing and that I can never talk to him again, I was hurt when I knew that there was no going back."

"So you regretted that night with him?" Ohira asks.

"Fuck no."

"Then...what is the problem?" Ushijima tries to join in the conversation. Kawanishi looked like he didn't want to join in anytime soon. He looked like he was lost in thought.

"I kissed him and talked to him when he said no."

Yamagata gasped, "you forced him to-?"

Tendou shook his head, "no! In fact, he kissed me first."

"So, he forced you?"

"No one forced anyone to do anything, Semi just caught me off guard with the kiss even thought he was the one who told me that didn't even want to see me again," Tendou groans.

Kawanishi raises a brow, "what are you, a love-struck high school girl? You're an adult and you should be able to take care of your own problems instead of dragging other people into it."

"Well aren't _you_ mister nice guy," Tendou replies sarcastically. 

Kawanishi sighs, "then tell me your intention with Semi. M-Maybe, I can help...y-you," he stutters out.

"I don't know you, but that must've taken every inch of your guts to say that," Yamagata comments.

"Oh I try." Kawanishi snidely replies.

Tendou sighs, "listen to me, alright..."

Kawanishi snickers.

 

**

 

Tendou finishes his last bowl of chocolate ice cream when he hears a knock on his door.

No one usually visits him unless it's Akaashi, Bokuto, or sometimes Kuroo. He really should find more friends his age other than Ushijima - whom he befriended after that awkward night -, Yamagata, Ohira, and his friends from college.

Then there's Semi Eita.

The person he danced with in a CD store. Would that event that occurred that night count as a friendly activity? Kissing friends is normal, no? He kisses his best bro, Yamagata, on the cheek all the time; kissing Semi once would make it a platonic kiss too, right?

Tendou laughs; lying to himself isn't going to make anything better. Sugarcoating things doesn't mean it'll make reality less harsh for him. Tendou knew for a fact reality hurts as much as Semi Eita elbowing his face and falling on top of him. But one of them was a good kind of pain.

What is he, a masochist?

His thoughts were interrupted by rapid and loud knockings from his door again. Whoever was on the door, they had small patience, Tendou thinks. He groans and gets up from the couch.

"Who is it-?" Tendou spoke as he opens the door.

"Hey."

Tendou immediately closes the door with his back against it.

"What the fuck."

He looks through the peephole to make sure he saw whom he actually thought he saw. In front of him stood a young man with light hair and...black tips on the edge.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck--" Tendou mutters to himself. Should he barricade the door instead? Maybe there's still time to buy a ticket online and run away to Mexico. Maybe leaping from the 10th floor wouldn't hurt so much. 

"Oi Satori! Open up!" the man bangs on his door.

Tendou freezes as he walks away. His head slowly turns, "uh! Satori's not home!" Tendou replies in a high-pitched voice.

"Fucking hell, Tendou. You sound stupid," Semi deadpans. 

"I'm not Tendou!"

"Then who are you?"

"His...sister!"

He hears a grunt behind the door, "then that would make you a Tendou as well. Satori, open this fucking door or I will destroy you."

"Fuck."

Tendou slowly walks back to the door and twists the knob open. He sheepishly smiles at Semi, who had his arms crossed and foot tapping against the floor. He looks so pretty when he's mad, Tendou thinks.

No, no. The look he's giving you is the look he's gonna wear when he's going to castrate you, Tendou says to himself.

"Castrate who?"

"Ah! No one, please come inside...Semi-kun," Tendou moves out of the way to let his guest in. Semi looks at him in suspicion before slowly stepping inside, taking off his shoes.

Semi eyes a pile of books on the floor, "are those...mangas?"

Tendou kicks the pile of books under the couch, "nope."

"Right..."

Tendou sighs, "look, if you're here to confront me about the CD store thing, it's cool, really. Nothing to forgive and to apologize for."

"Except for the kiss," Semi says.

"Except for the kiss," Tendou repeats.

Semi leans against his couch; "first let me ask you this, hopefully, you don't take this in a bad way. Do you actually understand what I meant by 'don't talk to me' or 'let's never meet again'? From what I see, you don't seem to comprehend it."

Tendou laughs under his breath, "ah right...well, you see...I just really wanted to help out my friend there."

"Liar."

"Am not!"

"Oh really?" Semi folds his arms across his chest.

Tendou groans, "one way or another; we were gonna see each other again anyway. Akaashi's your cousin and he's my work-friend. Poor kid doesn't have a lot of friends, alright."

"And what are you supposed to be?"

"Me? I'm a monster. Like my tattoo isn't enough for my true identity," Tendou chuckles lowly.

Semi frowns, his gaze ducked low, "for a second, I actually thought I'm the real monster here. It's obvious who's at fault here."

"Are you here to...apologize?" Tendou questions, "Semi-kun, I told you that there's nothing to be forgiven or anything to apologize for. I can easily put this behind me and forget it all. We can resume to our daily activities and you won't have to see me anymore. Our distance is quite enough for that, however."

"That's...not what I meant..." Semi says slowly.

"Huh?"

Semi continues to fidget on his spot, face red, and his gaze was anywhere but on Tendou. "I want to...start a friendship with you."

"What?"

"I know you heard what I said."

Tendou looks at him, amused, "huh...of course I did. So you want to apologize because you want to be friends with me? Or did you apologize because your guilt for me is holding you back from getting laid?"

"I'm not good with this, stop diverting away from my point," Semi scolds. "How did you know I haven't gotten any for a long time?" he asks curiously.

"The last time we met, you were totally on the edge. But if you really do want to get some, Wakatoshi-kun's offer still stands," Tendou teases. Semi scowls at him. "You left him with blue balls, man."

"I don't."

"Well then."

"Well then..."

"You're forgiven."

"I see..." Semi trails off. His eyes roamed around the room, carefully observing his surroundings. He notices some animé figurines on the shelf; he couldn't help but laugh. Tendou immediately looked to where he was looking, he scowls.

"Don't judge my hobby," he says.

Semi shook his head, "I'm not. It just reminds me that I used to watch that show when I was a kid. Can't believe it's still ongoing until now."

Tendou rolls his eyes, "are you for real? They're still a hit now, I wonder why _you_ stopped liking it, however."

"My interests grow over the years," Semi answers.

"Funny how you looked like you wanted to murder me a few weeks ago, here you are now, crashing my place and commenting on my hobbies like we're good friends," Tendou jokes.

Semi stiffens. Does Tendou not consider him a friend? Well, it would make sense since Semi did horrible things to him. It, however, doesn't explain the pain in his chest as soon as those words left his lips.

"We're not friends?" Semi blurts out.

Tendou raises a brow at him, "I thought you wanted us to be friends? I was joking just now."

Right. Joking. Friends do that to each other.

Semi was aware he may not have people he considered friends so far, but he knew how to communicate. He jokes around Akaashi a lot; talking to Akaashi was like talking to a friend. Talking to Tendou wasn't supposed to be this awkward.

Ah right, at least he and Akaashi never fucked after a party and Akaashi is his cousin.

It's weird to him that there are people walking around the world that knew what Semi's dick looked like. The thought made him uncomfortable.

"What's wrong? Do you need a 'Making Friends For Dummies' book?" Tendou asks.

"I don't know, do you need a 'No One Asked For Your Sass For Dummies' book?" Semi retorts.

"This is a start of a beautiful friendship."

Friendship...the word didn't seem right to Semi.

But wasn't this what he wanted from Tendou?

To be his friend?

Or does he actually more?

 

**

 

Their friendship grew for the next 3 days, Semi constantly visiting Tendou daily and sometimes Tendou visiting Akaashi's apartment. Though, Semi would escape from Akaashi's apartment to avoid him making out with his captain.

"Eita-kun, have you tried this restaurant?" Tendou shows him a brochure, "they have the best waffles, I swear to God."

Semi shakes his head, "I don't think so. I've never seen it in Miyagi."

"Well that's where we are going for our bro's night out tonight! You're staying here for another 2 weeks, right?" Tendou says. "I'm impressed you were confident that I would forgive you. What would you have done if I didn't?"

Semi shrugs, "nag until you forgive me for the remaining two weeks."

Tendou laughs, "wow, never knew you were such a sore loser, Eita-kun."

"Right."

"Stop sounding so stiff! Loosen up!"

"Right."

Tendou sighs. "Anyway, go get dressed, I'll pick you up later."

"Such a gentleman," Semi deadpans.

"I'm offended, Eita."

It was 7 when they reached the place Tendou wanted. He tells the waitress for a table for two, the waitress giggles and escorts them to their table, located by a large window where you could see the city.

"Isn't this a wonderful sight?" Tendou looks back to Semi, eying him from head to toe, "better than whatever you're wearing, anyway."

Semi remembers Tendou commenting on his attire _that_ night. He grimaces at the memory of what happened next, but secretly, he was desperate to relieve that moment. He wanted to remember the touch of Tendou's lips all over his body and the latter speaking oh-so sinfully to him. Though this was not a porn novel and he won't get any of those anytime soon.

"Oi, Semi!"

Semi looks up to Tendou, surprised that he used his surname, "yeah?" 

"You were spacing out."

"I was?"

"Mhm," Tendou absentmindedly replies. "Come on, we're sitting by the window so we get a view of the city. Feast your eyes with the beauty of Tokyo!" Tendou gestures the large window with his arms. "Pretty, no?" 

"You're enough for a pretty view..." Semi mutters sarcastically.

"What?" 

"Nothing!" 

"Let's...sit down," Tendou says. 

"Right..."

A waitress came over to their table to take their orders. Tendou orders a certain dish for both him and Semi without the latter's permission. He hopes it'll be something good, Semi thinks. The waitress skips away happily after Tendou thanked her, something that irritated Semi to the core. 

"I don't like her," Semi grumbles.

"Why?" a smirk appeared on Tendou's face, "jealous that I don't smile at you?" he snickers. 

Semi snorts, "You wish."

Semi turns to his side and facing the large window next to him. The city lights illuminated the dark night, making it seem like it was the stars sparkling in the night sky. The café was located on a high floor, therefore giving Semi a nice view from the top.

There were blinking signs with attractive colors and large screens playing various commercials. Looking down, the streets were filled with people walking around back and forth, like a sea of humans.

"Enjoying the view?" Tendou asks.

"It's beautiful," Semi's forehead leaned against the glass, "I don't see this everyday."

"Well, you barely come out of your apartment, of course you don't" Tendou replies. "Enjoy the view while it lasts."

Semi looks away from the window, "what do you mean by that?"

"Well, I can't really visit here everyday, otherwise, I wouldn't have enough money to buy manga," Tendou answers. "And you probably won't visit Tokyo that much and eating here alone is a pain."

"I thought you had friends."

"Reon can be boring when we hang, Yamagata is a pain in the ass, when he's trying to look for his missing phone - I doubt he actually has one, I've never seen it, and Wakatoshi-kun is way too blunt and forward with things," Tendou says.

"Sounds like people I might like."

"Well, considering the strained relationship between you and Wakatoshi-kun-" Semi stops Tendou from saying anymore.

"Please don't remind me of that."

Tendou smiles, "you're doing a good job in socializing for someone who isn't sociable," Semi tilts his head.

"Really?"

"Yeah, from what Akaashi told me, I expected something you were super introverted or something," Tendou says. "The Super Introvert."

"And you're The Super Extrovert?"

Tendou shook his head, "I'd rather be you sidekick in being super introverted. Not much of an extrovert myself, honestly."

"Well you read manga."

"What does that prove."

A different waitress came by with their orders; it was the usual Belgian waffles with a scoop of ice cream on top. Semi was surprised Tendou didn't try to pull anything weird on him. From what it seems, both of their orders looked innocent.

Semi looked down to his dessert, he didn't notice the chunks of cookies stuck in the ice cream accompanied by chocolate syrup. Semi reminds himself to start working out again after this.

"Looks really sweet."

Semi looks up, "I might have to start working out again after this," he prods the ice cream with a small spoon.

"Enjoy your meal," Tendou says before plucking a chunk of cookie from his dish. "And yes, as for that, we'll be walking back to my apartment then. This stuff is guaranteed to make you come back here for more."

"But I'm going back to Keiji's." 

"Do you _really_ want to go there at night? Bokuto is there, isn't he?"

After a flash of an inappropriate image in his head, Semi's cheeks flush red. Though he was disgusted at the thought of his own cousin and his senior doing things. Going to Tendou's was a slightly better choice. He's probably going to put Semi to sleep by reading chapters of his favorite mangas. 

"Where will I even sleep?"

"I have a huge counter."

"Tendou."

"We can sleep together on the counters and stare at the kitchen ceiling," he laughs. 

Semi was intrigued by how Tendou said 'sleep together', in a way, he took it in a different context and he could feel himself squirming uncomfortably on his seat. Everything Tendou said reminded him of _that_ night and it couldn't be helped. Maybe being friends with Tendou was a big mistake; maybe he'd rather just forget about him and move on with his life.

But the guilt of leaving people and screwing up their feelings; Semi does not want to relieve that feeling after realizing how shitty it was for him to do so.

"You're a weird man, Tendou."

"Well, you have weird hair."

"You're one to talk."

Tendou shrugs, "well, I'll give this to you; your hair is unique and somewhat dorky," he says.

Was that supposed to be flattering? 

"Thank you. Whatever color your hair is...it suits you as well, " it felt weird talking to Tendou like this. Did Tendou actually felt something about the kiss in the CD store or was he trying to screw with Semi's feelings as well? If so, Semi probably deserved that and he had no right to be angry.

The first bite Semi took, he felt like a sugar factory exploded in his mouth. Though the sweetness was just right and Semi liked that. He would pick sushi over waffles any day, but this was nice, he thinks. The cookie was soft baked and Semi could feel himself walking on air; and maybe on Kawanishi's face and his damned croissants.

The waffle was crunchy yet soft, which was oh-so perfect. It was hot against the ice cream, which melted it the second a spoonful of it entered his mouth. The large chocolate chunks in the soft baked cookie bits melted against his mouth as well.

"This is...good." 

"Didn't I say so?"

"Don't get so proud," Semi points his fork at him, "you owe me actual dinner later." 

Tendou snorts, "what? You want to buy something on the way home?"

"Yes. Waffles and ice cream are not dinner."

"You sound like my mom."

 

**

 

"So we ended up bringing home rice bowls because the closest sushi restaurant banned you from coming there ever again? Kudos to you, Tendou," Semi grumbles, his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

 

"Hey! You can blame Yamagata for that. His phone was misplaced and shit happens when it does, you should try hanging around him, I doubt you could stand a day with him," Tendou retorts.

Semi raises a brow, "I think I'll pass." 

"Come on, I can't be your only friend, you need to make some more. The more people, the merrier your dull life will become," Tendou says to him.

"I have Keiji and Koutarou."

"Akaashi's your cousin and you claimed that you hate Bokuto," Tendou snickers, "he's a good kid, come on."

"Keiji's like a little brother to me. I developed older brother instincts for him out of nowhere. Rule one is to never like your younger sibling's partner, no matter what," Semi raises a finger as if he was trying to prove a point.

"That's utter bullshit."

Semi ignores him and kept on talking, "and rule two is to interrogate their partner's intentions."

"Semi-"

"I just don't trust Bokuto and all. He seems nice, but he's a senior..."

"Se-"

"What do you think, Tendou?"

Tendou sighs, "I've known Bokuto longer than you do. Akaashi introduced him to me before he did to you. He's a good kid, trust me."

"Should I be trusting your judgment?"

"I don't know...do you trust me?"

Semi looks at him in the eye. He sees Tendou's grip on the plastic bag tightening, seeming somewhat tense. It took Semi everything not to blurt out that Tendou's obviously referring to his old habit.

"I thought I told you that it was a one time thing."

But of course, it was something Semi is bad at.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about that anymore," Tendou looks away from him, but kept on walking. "Come on, let's hurry back to my place. Our food's gonna get cold."

"Right..."

"My mom would've killed me if she found out that I had desert before dinner," Tendou says, "but yeah, I don't even see her a lot anymore."

Semi was impressed with Tendou's self-composure not to retort to his previous statement and pass on to a different subject. Semi still had a lot to learn, he's rather blunt with the things he says and would always say what's in his head to some people. He has confidence, yes, but no social skills.

"Mine would as well..."

The rest of the trip back to Tendou's was quiet. The sound of cars zooming past them was the only source of sound filling the air that night. Tendou stops his tracks to look up; Semi automatically stops his tracks as well. He looks at Tendou questioningly.

"What's wrong?"

"A snowflake," Tendou breathes out.

"Hmm?" Semi looks up as well, just in time for a piece of snowflake to land on the bridge of his nose. His face scrunches up before brushing it off his face. "Ugh, it can't be snowing already?"

"What's wrong?" Tendou turns to him, "you hate the snow, Mr. Grinch? Reminds you of the joy of Christmas?"

"No..." Semi grumbles, "I have weak cold tolerance. I'll have to walk around with thick layers wherever I go..."

"I can warm you up."

"Go to hell, Satori."

Tendou chuckles, "you called me on my first name."

"Only when you're being mean to me," Semi teases, all hard feelings against Tendou gone.

Tendou raises a brow, "but you were mean to me first."

"Then why don't you spank me, _daddy_."

"Holy shit."

Semi huffs, his hands back into his pockets, "come on, we don't want the food to get cold, do we?"

"Right..."

It's funny how one could get over a grudge for someone in over a month with such a simple apology. There's something fishy going on, Tendou thinks. Semi might have other intentions with him by apologizing besides becoming 'friends'. Maybe he wanted more from Tendou? Or maybe his apology was genuine. Maybe there are no sneaky intentions behind this. Even Tendou finds himself getting carried away with their casual talk and finds it hard to be mad at Semi for long.

Semi walks ahead of him with Tendou following behind. The sounds of fireworks were heard in the distance, though Tendou wasn't sure for what occasion. Probably since Christmas was only 2 days away and New Year's following after? Though shouldn't Semi be in Miyagi with his family?

"I never got the chance to ask. What does the tattoo on your wrist mean?" Tendou asks, hoping that it wasn't a sensitive topic.

"It's my birthday," he casually replies.

"That's it? No tragic meaning or whatever?" 

"No...why?"

Tendou shrugs, "dunno, it's rare to see someone tattoo their birthdate...wait, so your birthday was a month ago? When we didn't talk? Why didn't you tell me? I could've gotten you something as a belated gift..."

"I don't really celebrate birthdays, neither does Keiji. His birthday was during the beginning of December, he didn't tell you, right?" Semi says.

"Well, no..." Tendou sheepishly replies, "but why tattoo your birthday then? I thought you don't care about your birthday?"

Semi laughs softly, "I treated myself with a small birthday present. I didn't know what to get since I find those picture tattoos a bit too flashy, so a small 11/11 was nice and simple." _I needed to feel something that day._ "What about your tattoo?"

Tendou's hand reaches for his neck, "oh, this? It's stupid. When I played volleyball in high school, my teammates started calling me the Guess Monster and it just stuck with me. But honestly, I kinda declared I am the Guess Monster and my friends started using that as well."

"That's cool," Semi says. "I used to play volleyball as well," _until some scrawny underclassman replaced me_. He scowls at the thought of Shirabu Kenjirou.

They quietly continued their journey back to Tendou's apartment.

 

**

 

Semi dumps his and Tendou's plastic bowl inside the small rubbish bin. His phone vibrates in his pocket and he immediately checks the notifications. From the window, Tendou sighs loudly.

"At least the snow won't last that long, it'll probably melt the next two days or whatever," Tendou comments while looking out his window. "If the snow gets deep however, it'll be hard for you to go back to Akaashi's."

Semi looks up, "what a coincidence, Keiji texted me he and Koutarou are stuck in their apartment since their front lobby's door froze."

"For real?"

"Yeah," Semi says as he puts away his phone. "The manager and his people are working on getting it open, until then, they're stuck there. Hopefully, they don't starve."

"Even I don't remember the last time it snowed this bad," Tendou pauses, "wait, Keiji has his own apartment? Isn't he like 16?"

Semi nods, "during the holidays, his parents doesn't really want him around. They bought him an apartment for himself during the weekends. Something about getting him to be more responsible, discipline and mature."

"A lot of parents seem to do that to their kids nowadays," Tendou comments.

"Well the situation in our current generation is different from back then, parents think the children of the current generation are growing lazy or spoiled. What Keiji's parents are doing to him is not wrong but...to assume he's irresponsible or immature...adults should stop doing that..." Semi says.

Tendou snorts, "tell me about it."

Semi admires Tendou from afar. The past 3 days has been different from his daily life activities. He got to hang out with someone that wasn't his cousin, but a friend. A friend whom he hated around 2 months prior, a friend he thought he would never have to see again.

Everything was going perfect for him.

Except for the weird feeling in his chest.

Semi's hand unconsciously went for his heart. His heart was hammering loudly in chest.

"Come on, I'll set up a futon in the living room if that's okay with you," Tendou offers. Semi nods to him.

"That will be fine."

That night, Semi finds it hard to sleep.

 

**

 

"It snowed a lot last night. I don't know if we can go anywhere today," was the first thing Tendou said when Semi woke up. "That's too bad, I wanted to show you a lot of places here."

"But it's not my first time visiting Tokyo," Semi protests weakly, still rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Doesn't mean you've visited every place here. You didn't even know that café we visited last night existed, how lame," Tendou mocks. Semi groans in the (not so) distance.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't exactly go around in Tokyo unless Keiji forces me to."

Tendou laughs, "of course...now get up here. I made something for us."

"Oh how wonderful," Semi comments. Again, he finds it weird that the guy he swore that he would hate for life is making him breakfast while Semi is asleep in his apartment. Life does make unexpected turns.

Semi sits on the dining chair while Tendou went back to the stove to grab more pancakes. "We literally had waffles last night."

"So? We're adults now, we can eat whatever whenever, what are you, my mom?" Tendou says while placing the pancake in front of Semi on his plate. He places various berries on top. "But then again, have a healthy breakfast, my friend."

 _My friend_.

Something about that sounded wrong in Semi's ears.

He quietly hums a Good Charlotte song to himself, to remind what he's not supposed to feel for Tendou.

"Were you humming Dance Floor Anthem just now? Wow, Semi, do you have a piece of 2007 stuck in you?" Tendou jokes. Semi's face immediately reddens.

"Well aren't you educated about the western culture," he replies coldly.

"Now, now, no need to be salty, Eita-kun," Tendou sniggers at him.

 _Eita-kun_.

Is Tendou mocking him on purpose? Screwing with Semi's feelings?

Semi wanted to cry that second, but he was again reminded that he's in no place to cry after screwing over various people's feelings in the past. Even if Tendou was toying with his feelings, it was wrong for him to torture him personally and daily. In addition, Semi was stuck with him until it stops snowing.

"Please spare me, Tendou," Semi groans.

Tendou shook his head, "not until you fix your cute bed hair you got there," the older man mocks.

This is literal hell.

Semi eats his breakfast peacefully, by that, he meant ignoring every words that left Tendou's lips. He tries his best to ignore his challenging look and Tendou's sudden closeness toward him. They would brush shoulders or Tendou breathing down his neck in a mocking way. All of those in one damn morning.

Semi doesn't know if he could survive for a whole day.

After lunch, Tendou continued to pester him in a way Semi disliked. "Eita-kun, can you help me with the dishes?" Tendou calls him out. Semi puts down his phone and joins Tendou in the kitchen.

Tendou steps sideways, making space for Semi to stand next to him. If Semi thought washing dishes was innocent, boy was he wrong. Washing the dishes with Tendou didn't make him feel less uneasy about Tendou's sudden change of attitude.

Their hands would 'accidentally' linger too long when Tendou passes the plates for him to dry. Semi guiltily enjoys the accidental brushes they have, Tendou's wet hands touching his gave him thoughts that couldn't be said aloud. Semi wanted to slap himself multiple times for this.

"Say, Eita, what do you think we should do today?" Tendou asks him.

"I don't know..."

Tendou's shoulder was in full contact with Semi's now. The younger male's breath hitches, he pauses his movements and glances to his right. "What do you say I introduce you to good music. I know some tunes that'll send you out of this world." Tendou's tone sounds somewhat sultry in his ears, but that could just be Semi and his strange desires.

No, no, he doesn't want Tendou like that. His change in attitude surprises him, maybe this was how Tendou acts around close friends. They've been friends for around 4 days, shouldn't this be normal?

"Don't say it like that, you dumbass," Semi grits out. He steps away from Tendou and backs away, "looks like we're done here. I'm going to browse on my phone a bit."

"Be sure not to search for porn in my apartment!"

Semi bites his lower lip, cheeks slightly reddening.

"You're a horrible human being, Tendou."

Tendou blasts some western songs the rest of the afternoon. From what Semi catches, most of the songs were adult themed and somewhat sexual and suggestive. Semi squirms in his seat when the next song plays. This one was mainstream a while ago.

"Tendou..."

"Hmm...?"

"Can you..." Semi pauses, "please stop playing these shitty music."

Tendou gives him a look, "you think you have better taste in music, Eita? You sang something that was way outdated this morning, I don't think it's your place to comment," he finishes his sentence with a small snicker.

"You irritate me."

Later that night, Semi didn't think it could get any worse; but he was wrong. Tendou had suggested a movie night since it will be Semi's last night he will spend at Tendou's. Unfortunately, Tendou only had one couch in his living room and they were forced to sit next to each other, much to Semi's dismay. Tendou was a literal space invader; he still had a lot of space on his side, yet he chose to sit very close to Semi.

"Tendou you're sitting too close to me," Semi grumble out.

Tendou 'accidentally' spills his drink to the empty space, the second Semi finishes his sentence "it's wet."

Semi sighs and tries to ignore him, "that's too bad. I'll just sit on the floor then..." Semi tries to slide off the couch, but Tendou quickly grabs his arm before Semi could move. Tendou had a hell of a grip, Semi couldn't decide whether this fact scared him or gave him another reason to add to his 'Tendou crisis'.

"You're the guest, Eita, you can't sit on the floor."

"Then why don't you sit on the floor?" Semi retorts.

"I can't do that! The floor is fucking ice!" Tendou whines.

Semi yawns, "you are, ah, such a brat..." he rubs his eyes sleepily, barely able to focus on the movie playing.

"I'm not a brat, you're younger than I am, Eita..." Tendou grumbles.

They ignore each other for a good ten minutes before Tendou groans loudly to no one in particular. The movie he chose was absolutely terrible and cheesy, but then again, what did he expect from high school themed movies? He turns to Semi and starts to talk to him again.

He freezes when saw that Semi had fallen asleep and was leaning against his shoulder, soft snores fell from his slightly opened mouth.

"Fuck."


	4. We Don't Have To Be Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi stays at Akaashi's apartment, and Tendou phones Kawanishi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG AND IT IS SO SHORT, I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

"Te-Tendou," Semi mutters. "What time is--?" Semi's eyelashes flutter open, finishing his sentence with a loud yawn. Semi tries to move away, though there was something restraining him from making any further movements. He looks up to see Tendou leaning on Semi's head, peacefully asleep with his arm around Semi's shoulder.

 

3

2

 

1

 

Semi's jaw dropped open as he internally screams in his mind. His face flushes red as a tomato.

 

He could feel Tendou's breath on his face and his body enveloping him in his warmth. Waking up Tendou right now would be bad for him and Semi as well. He tries wriggling himself out of his grip and as careful as possible.

"Fucking hell, Satori...I-ugh, I mean Tendou...." Semi mutters sleepily. Tendou also had a hell of a grip, Semi reminds himself to take notes of the man called Tendou Satori. He looks up to Tendou again.

He actually looked so peaceful sleeping like that...it was cute.

No, no; you're not supposed to fall for the man who is currently drooling on your hair. Hell, you just got it washed in some pricey hair care service.

"Dude, get off-" Semi struggles some more against the older man's grip, "fuck," he curses when Tendou tightens his grip instead. Maybe this was his punishment for all of his sins, Semi thinks. He glares up to Tendou's figurines that were sitting on a shelf, probably laughing at Semi's misery. He's an avid believer that toys do come to life when people aren't looking. Akaashi thinks he's watched too much American movies.

He hears Tendou incoherently mumbling in his sleep, though Semi could barely make out what sort of bullshit he's smiling about. Semi however thought it'd be a good idea to wake him up by tipping his drink off the coffee table, making its content spill all over the floor, and on Tendou's foot. The redhead jolted awake at the sudden wet coolness on his foot...or warmth, rather. His arms slid off Semi's shoulder, which took all the weight off the other man's shoulder, literally. 

"Oh hell, uh," Tendou jerks away from him as if Semi was a walking disease. His cheeks significantly redden, but Tendou himself does not seem aware of his current flustered state. "Sorry about that." 

"It's cool, man." Semi notices his quick change in attitude after his short nap. What happened to his cocky and blatant advances? Tendou didn't even try to hide the fact he was trying to somewhat tease Semi. Romantically.

"So uh..."

"..."

"You can sleep...on my bed. I'll just, y'know, sleep out here, you seem pretty exhausted," Tendou offers. 

"No way, man. I'll sleep on the floor."

"Dude, this isn't even your first night here," Tendou says in an exasperated tone. "Just get in my room." Tendou realizes a split second later how wrong it sounded, "I mean, uh, you get what I mean." 

"Yeah I do." 

"Yeah you do..."

Semi coughs, "I'll just...head over there then. Thank you." Semi awkwardly gets up from the couch. He brushes his shirt down, dusting off the non-existent...dust. He slowly turns from Tendou, whose eyes were on him and watching his every movement, and headed into his room. "Goodnight...Tendou," Semi mutters before disappearing into the corridor. 

"Yeah..." Tendou replies weakly. He has a feeling that it will be a very long night. He leans back against the couch again, pondering.

**

"What was it like spending the nights with Tendou-san?" was the first thing Akaashi says when the latter opens the door. Semi rolls his eyes.

"Oh, I don't know. What was is it like having the apartment to yourself and Koutarou? No, what is it like having your own apartment at your age?" Semi grumbles. Akaashi merely laughs and lets his cousin in. Bokuto had to make a trip to the convenience store since they basically ran out of food supplies due to the 'lockdown'. "Man, all of the parties I would've hosted if I were you."

Akaashi raises a brow, "I thought you were an introvert." 

Semi shrugs, "I like to find potential individuals to satisfy my...needs. Or just make out with strangers, honestly. People rarely throw parties these days...all they do now is sext and have group chat sessions. Boring." 

Akaashi frowns at him, "wouldn't that just be messing with other peoples' feelings?" 

"What is?"

"Making out with strangers and having one night stands," Akaashi replies.

Semi sighs, "you'll understand when you grow up, Keiji. Honestly, I kinda doubt you and Koutarou did anything the past few days locked up here." Akaashi's face flushes red.

"That is none of your business, Eita. We did absolutely nothing," Akaashi hisses, "anyway, would you like some coffee? Or is there anything else you need?"

Semi laughs and ruffles Akaashi's hair, "look at you; being all responsible and shit. I can practically see you growing up mentally in a physical way like this." Akaashi tilts his head.

"What does that mean?"

Semi waves him off, "it means whatever it means. But I still don't think it's fair for your parents to leave you out here during the holidays. What about spending Christmas together?"

"I don't. They have their own Christmas and I have my own Christmas. Besides, I'd rather spend the joyful and peaceful holiday with actual joy and peace. That's where you come in, Eita," Akaashi smiles to him. Which was a rare sight.

"Aw, Keiji, you're making this old man blush," Semi snickers. "Makes me want to give you lots and lots of candy for Christmas since you're _so_ sweet to me."

Akaashi grimaces, "please don't, and Eita, you're not old, c'mon."

"I kid, I kid."

Bokuto returns with 5 boxes of pop tarts and nothing else, in whcih Akaashi ends up scolding him for using his money for them. Bokuto apologizes with a cheeky grin, making Akaashi bite his inner cheeks and playfully punch Bokuto's arm. Semi prevents himself from making any sarcastic comments, since Akaashi's comebacks seem to overpower them.

"If you two are done being disgustingly cute, I'd like my coffee thanks," Semi did not have any self-control, however. 

Akaashi glares at him "make one yourself."

"Ouch, Keiji."

Bokuto shook his head, "yeah, don't be so rude to your cousin, Keiji."

"Listen to your boyfriend slash senior, Keiji," Semi adds. "How scandalous; the little underclassman setter dating his senior and the captain of the team. This definitely goes into your book of 'Things Keiji has done that Eita hasn't'. Man, I'm so proud of you."

"Oh shut up, Eita. At least I have a stable relationship. When was the last time you had one?" Akaashi retorts. Semi grumbles, knowing that his cousin hit a sore spot and he has no good comebacks. "Keiji 2, Eita 0."

"Hey, I kinda sassed you earlier. At least give me a point!" Semi protests. 

"Nah." 

"Half!"

"I don't think I can do that..."

"Keiji!"

"How's Tendou-san doing?" Akaashi asks him. Semi grumbles while dismissing his cousin with a shrug. Semi storms out of the living room and locks himself inside Akaashi's bedroom. Akaashi sighs.

Bokuto watches the situation with amusement, "damn, what got his panties in a twist?"

Akaashi simply shrugs, "Eita can be moody sometimes." 

"Tch, moody people."

"You're one to say that, Bokuto-san..."

"Akaashi!"

**

"It didn't work!" Tendou shouted exasperatedly to the phone, "I thought I could trust you, Daichi!"

"It's Taichi, and I would prefer if you don't call me by my given name," the man on the other line grumbled. "Look, you're the one who dragged me into this and forced to help you to find a way out...."

Tendou blinks, "I didn't force you to do anything, man. You just decided to help me out here. No push and pulls." Tendou pauses, "in fact, I'm actually wondering you're bothering to help a dude you barely know. I mean, you've known Semi for a while, but why help me?" Tendou himself doubt if he would ever help a stranger he barely knew, but then again, Tendou was a nice guy, maybe he would. 

Kawanishi sighs, "I guess...I mean, if I were to be honest...with the reason why I'm helping you...." Now this intrigued Tendou. "...I...saw you and Semi's little act in the store from the window outside..." Kawanishi felt his face slightly redden.

Tendou's jaw drop slightly, "you...and?" 

"I thought the whole thing was adorable, you know?"

"Ah geez."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. It's So Nice To Meet You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble stirs, and it doesn't involve Semi or Tendou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE AND NOT DEAD YOU CAN ALL CHILL NOW.
> 
> Alright, I have perfectly good explanation for my absence. Two words; tenth grade. It's been a pain. The seniors can be a pain. The people in my class can be a pain. Bah. 
> 
> Alright, as for the dark turn, you don't have to worry. I won't put it in actual graphic murder, or non-con things, and SPOILERS there is no actual dead people. You'll see. But SPOILERS one of the main characters do get involved with The Talker. Semi? Tendou? Akaashi? Kawanishi? Bokuto? Who knows.
> 
> Comments fuel my imagination, therefore, faster updates.
> 
> Also have any of you played ffxv??? i completed that game in 4 days and i'm d e a ad.

"Ughhh..."

"What's wrong with him?" Yamagata inquires, pointing to the sulky redhead whose face was covered by his arms. His posture was strange as well, with half of his body hunched over the table and his legs crossed on his chair.

Kawanishi shrugs, "Dunno, he's been like this since I picked him up from his apartment." Kawanishi sips from his hot cup of coffee.

Tendou had declared for another 'emergency meeting' several minutes ago and demanded everyone to gather in a certain cafe in Tokyo. His friends were reluctant at first, though they agreed at last - mostly because Tendou promised to pay for everyone. Though Tendou himself was unable to attend at first due to his sudden 'cold'. But Kawanishi didn't find it as an acceptable reason to ditch his dumb meeting and went all the way to Tendou's apartment and picked him up.

Ushijima blinked at him, "boy problems, I suppose?"

Tendou made a noise of affirmation.

Kawanishi rolls his eyes, "duh."

Ohira taps his fingers on the table awkwardly, "so, what happened? Things didn't work out like you wanted it to? I mean, we're here if you want to talk about it, but...maybe, a little planning next time?"

Tendou groans louder.

"Is he crying?" Yamagata asks again.

Tendou lifts his head up slightly, "no, I'm not," he mumbles quietly.

"So, mind telling us what happened instead of wasting our time?" Kawanishi, blunt and direct as ever. 

Tendou sighs and straightens himself, "geez, when are you not snappy?" he asks Kawanishi with an annoyed tone. 

Kawanishi looks away, "well it has been a weird week for me...and I don't really want to be dragged into someone else's problem, if I have to be honest. Especially if that someone is some guy I just met." 

"But you said to me I was cute."

Kawanishi's cheeks redden, "I said you and Semi _together_ are cute. I'm not saying the two of you are cute...face-wise...or whatever." Kawanishi quickly changes the subject after realizing how awkward he sounded just now, "anyway, just get on with it, I can't let Yahaba take both mine and Semi's shifts all week. He only works part-time-" 

Tendou ignores anything else Kawanishi had to say and began his 'story', "so long story-short, I took Semi on a 'date' as friends. He ended up having to stay at my place and I did everything, I mean _everything_ to subtly tell him the move I'm making on him. Yet, he remains oblivious as ever." Tendou finishes his story with a desperate sigh, "his obliviousness is adorable as ever."

"Right..." Ohira was first to reply, "maybe he doesn't want to rush things? Or maybe he thought you were just being well, you. The ever so friendly Tendou Satori." 

Tendou gives Ohira a look, "you should've seen it Ohira, I was obviously flirting with him in every direct way ever, yet he remains oh-so oblivious...he drives me insane."

"Maybe you'll have to try harder?" Ohira tries.

"I appreciate you trying to help, but I need actual advices that'll actually help me," Tendou replies. 

Ohira shrugs, "oh well, I'm sorry for trying to help."

"Oh come on, man, don't be like that," Tendou whines. 

"What Ohira means by 'trying harder'," Kawanishi suddenly says, "is that you should ask him out formally and directly. I don't know how blatant your flirting is, but knowing Semi, he's a pretty observant guy. Nothing gets through him."

"Ask him out formally...and directly..." Tendou repeats.

"Yes, Tendou. Text him, 'hey, wanna go out sometimes' or 'hey, wanna get to know each other a little more?' or be cheesier than that or whatever. Come on, this isn't rocket science," Kawanishi adds.

"Easier said than done though," Yamagata adds.

"What he said," Tendou points to his friend, "I may come off as overly confident or whatever, but I'm not. I'm a coward when it comes to confronting my feelings. Hell, I don't even know the exact reason why I want to date Semi. Sometimes, I feel like I'm dating him out of pity. Akaashi tells me a lot about him and he seemed like a pretty lonely guy. The minute I saw him, I was surprised a guy like that barely had any friends. The aura around him was so...confident. I mistook him for a socialite or something. Then all of the sudden, this guy, Semi, strode over and pulled me down and asked me to-" Ohira holds a hand up.

"Skip this part, please."

Tendou narrows his eyes at him, "anyway, he sounded so...so confident. Like the opposite of what I am. I was so stunned at that moment, I even decided to play along with him. Then the next thing I know, we did it and I walked home with a smile on my face. I didn't care it was a one time thing, I was...happy someone brought out that confidence in me." Tendou continues. He began to realize how important the role Semi played in bringing out his confidence. Sure, it wasn't a conventional way to bring out his faith in himself. He knew that and Semi was probably oblivious to that fact.

Memories of his past self came rushing into him after going on to far in his personal matters. Tendou's lips curved downwards, starting to feel _sorry_ for himself of all things.

"I think I get it," Kawanishi begins, "you like him because you think he brings the best out of you. The _you_ you wanted to be, but you held back for some reason."

"I suppose...though I'm scared that this isn't an eligible reason to like him or to even hope that he will return my feelings," Tendou replies. "Boy do I sound like a lovesick teenager right now."

"Yeah, you do, I'm afraid," Ushijima unnecessarily says.

"That didn't help at all."

 

**

 

"Eita, you going somewhere?" Akaashi calls out to his cousin after hearing the door being opened.

Semi looked back to him as he put on his shoes, "yeah, I'm getting dinner for us since your fridge is a fucking ghost town."

"Language."

"Shut up," Semi chuckles, "is Koutarou coming over tonight?" 

"Nope, he's hanging out with Kuroo-san tonight. Something about a party Kuroo-san's friend is throwing," Akaashi replies while sitting down on the couch.

"How come you're not coming?" Semi inquires. 

Akaashi shook his head. "Nah, I'd rather spend the rest of the night with my lovely cousin," sweet, though his expression did not support his statement. Semi snickers.

"I feel flattered being your favorite cousin."

"Who else?"

They both laughed. 

"I'll be back soon, Keiji. Try not to miss me so much," Semi waves him off and closes the door. He barely caught Keiji muttering a reply of 'yeah right'. Semi stuffs his hands deep into the jacket of his pockets and began walking away from Akaashi's apartment door.

He thought about what they should eat tonight. Keiji is probably sick of eating fast food and suspicious-looking fried whatevers. So, something healthy should do. Or maybe he should get Keiji's favorite food, which was...some sort of plant. Or something. Eita felt bad for not remembering.

Lost in thought, Semi did not notice the crowd he walked into. He accidentally bumps into several strangers before actually looking up after someone told him to 'watch it'.

He hears several people yelling here and there and some of them were holding up signs, was it a demonstration?

Semi looks around and tries to listen to what was going on, though with everyone yelling here and there, he was unable to catch on what was actually going on.

He taps on a lady next to him, "excuse me, miss. Can you tell me what's going on here?"

The middle aged lady turns to him, "you must be living under a rock for not knowing, kid," she replies.

"Uh..." 

"I'm kidding, let's get out of the crowd and find somewhere quieter," she says. 

"Uh, okay," Semi lets himself be dragged out of the crowd. 

They stood by a tree not far from the loud crowd, but it was quiet enough to have a conversation without yelling. 

"So, there's been a criminal running around Tokyo and the police aren't doing anything about it," she starts. "This criminal...we call him 'The Talker'. He roams the streets of Tokyo by nightfall and people claim to hear him talk to his victims as he murders them," the lady's face was too serious for Semi's liking, making him uneasy. 

Wasn't this supposed to be a love story? Why did it suddenly become a murder mystery?

He's heard of The Talker, though he'd prefer to see him as a myth. There was no way a serial killer was able to go around without the police force on his tail all times. 

"But get this, the bodies were never found..." the lady adds. 

Semi decided that the lady was some sort of conspiracy theorist and so were the other idiots yelling at the police station. 

"Right..." Semi looks around and sees a small Italian restaurant around the corner, "look, excuse me but, I need to get some dinner for me and my cousin...I don't want to keep him waiting," Semi tries to reason. 

Maybe the woman wasn't as nuts as he thought she would be and lets him off easily. Though as Semi walks further, the woman yells after him. "Just remember, don't trust anyone who goes around at night! When you hear someone talking to themselves, run as fast as possible!" She yells the last words because Semi had decided to pick up his pace and away from the strange woman. 

He sighs in relief as he enters the restaurant. The nice waiter greeted him and gave him the menu. All thoughts about The Talker disappeared as Semi took his time reading the menu.

He didn't notice the man looking at him from afar.

 

**

 

"I'm back," Semi says as he unlocks Akaashi's apartment door.

Akaashi turned his head to meet Semi's gaze, he gives his cousin a small smile. "That was fast. Usually you'd spend hours finding out what to actually eat for dinner. For a minute, I was worried you'd take hours."

Semi snorts, "real funny. I hope you like Italian, it was the quickest and emptiest restaurant I could find with that mess going on outside."

"Oh?"

"Something about a serial killer..." Semi mutters, taking his shoes off and placing their dinner on the table.

Akaashi thought for a moment, "you mean The Talker? Yeah, I heard of him. Heard some friends talking about it in class."

"You believe?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Huh," Semi replies as he places the food inside the microwave.

Akaashi raises a brow, "why?"

Semi shrugs, "dunno, you seem like the type of guy to be enthusiastic about these things. Conspiracy theory or some other bullshit like that. I wouldn't know."

Akaashi sighs, "pretty sure they don't relate, but...whatever."

"You believe?"

"Nope, not at all," Semi places the dishes on the table and motions Akaashi to come over to the dining room. "It's ridiculous, Keiji. Even if there were people who heard this so-called serial killer who talks throughout the murder, someone would've recorded him talking or whatever, and the police aren't even doing anything about this dude. Clearly, someone wants money by making people believe this bullshit of a story."

"That's a lot of swearing coming from your mouth, Eita." Akaashi definitely enjoyed teasing his older cousin.

"Oh shush."

"You shush."

"Keiji, get your ass over here and eat your dinner."

"Whatever, mom."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, comments fuel my imagination, therefore, faster updates. (2)

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a one-shot but i've already written 10k words and its too long lmao
> 
> what the fuck did i do
> 
> but
> 
> yeah.
> 
> I'm gonna make a sideblog to talk to you readers and for fic updates and future plans soon, so I'll keep you updated.


End file.
